Una Melodia del Destino
by L.Snake
Summary: Un Invocador novato se une a la Liga de las Leyendas en busca de alguien perdido. Al unirse encontrara otros Invocadores y Campeones que le ayudaran en su busqueda, pero al paso del tiempo vera que la Liga de las leyendas no es lo que en realidad parece.
1. Prologo

**DISCLAMER: **

**Esta historia esta basada en el videojuego "League Of Legends" propiedad de Riot Games, por lo cual no contendra informacion 100% correcta del LORE real conocido hasta ahora ni por conocer.**

**Ni los personajes, ni los lugares me pertenecen son propiedad de Riot Games. Las organizaciones usadas en esta historia que no pertenescan a Riot Games son ficticias y cualquier parecido con Organizaciones reales, personas reales y/o lugares es mera coincidencia**.

* * *

PROLOGO

En un mundo diferente al nuestro existe un continente llamado Valoran. En el pasado se libraron guerras, las llamadas "Guerras Runicas" que trajeron muerte y destruccion a los habitantes de Valoran contaminando todo los alrededores, trayendo muerte y destruccion a sus habitantes; debido a esto 3 personas con un asombroso poder magico decidieron crear un lugar especial, un lugar donde se llevasen a cabo aquellas peleas sin riesgo para las demas personas asi se creo La Liga de las Leyendas.

En este lugar se llevan a cabo las disputas politicas ya sea internas de cada poblacion o contra otras, a diferencia de las Guerras reales aqui no hay peligro de muerte para los representantes ni peligros de daños colaterales al medio ambiente o inocentes. Bajo un ambiente controlado llamado "Campo de la Justicia" se enfrentan 2 equipos de 5 personas llamadas "Campeones" originarios o en representacion de las poblaciones en disputa, a su vez 5 personas llamadas "Invocadores" daran parte de su energia y astucia a estos campeones siendo uno mismo en el campo de batalla. Estas peleas tienen como objetivo destruir el Nexo enemigo, al equipo ganador se le declara ganador de la disputa sin mas violencia ni sangre inocente derramada.

Muchas personas quieren ser Campeones ya sea por motivos monetarios o por simplemente defender a su gente pero no cualquiera puede serlo se necesita un talento especial para llegar a ser un Campeon, de la misma forma para poder ser un Invocador se requiere dedicacion y paciencia ya que muchas personas llegan a tardar decadas para ser Invocadores otras simplemente no lo logran en su vida y otros agraciados lo logran en unos pocos años.

A aquellas afortunadas personas les espera Fama y Fortuna, pero no todos buscan eso, otros buscan algo mas personal. Es aqui donde entramos a la historia de un joven, un joven que fue bendecido para ser un Invocador pero con un objetivo muy diferente en mente...


	2. Capitulo 1 ¿Que es lo que buscas joven?

**DISCLAMER:**

**Esta historia esta basada en el videojuego "League Of Legends" propiedad de Riot Games, por lo cual no contendra informacion 100% correcta del LORE real conocido hasta ahora ni por conocer.**

**Ni los personajes, ni los lugares me pertenecen son propiedad de Riot Games. Las organizaciones usadas en esta historia que no pertenescan a Riot Games son ficticias y cualquier parecido con Organizaciones reales, personas reales y/o lugares es mera coincidencia**.

* * *

CAPITULO 1

-¿Que es lo que buscas joven?-

Enmedio de un bosque existe un gran lugar llamado "La Academia de Guerra" aqui es donde los posibles futuros Invocadores estudian y trabajan para poder serlo en un futuro, al mismo tiempo este lugar es Hogar de algunos de los Campeones miembros de la Liga de las Leyendas y aqui mismo es donde se llevan a cabo aquellas disputas en lugares llamados "Campos de la Justicia".

A esta academia podria considerarsele casi una Ciudad en si misma por su tamaño, esta dividida en varios niveles en uno donde se encuentran los futuros Invocadores, otro los posibles Campeones y un ultimo lugar casi siendo una ciudad donde se encuentran los ya Invocadores y Campeones pero esta vez juntos, los dos primeros quedando incomunicados uno del otro.

Aqui no existen fechas exactas de graduacion, simplemente cuando eres apto para ser invocador te graduas. Para saber si eres apto se hacen varias pruebas dependiendo la edad y el poder magico visto por los mentores hoy sera la ultima prueba de un Joven...

En la sala de pruebas un muchacho con una tunica blanca que le llegaba a tapar la cara entraba, al entrar otras 4 personas con tunicas de color morado y adornos de oro lo esperaban sentados en un estrado igual quedando tapadas sus caras. Al mismo tiempo muchas personas sin tunica se encontraban sentadas a los lados observando, casi pareciendo una especie de Juicio.

El joven se acerco al estrado y se sento en una pequeña silla enfrente del mismo.

- ¡Nombre, Edad y Rango! - Gritó una de las personas con tunica morada de forma violenta

- Mi nombre es Lu...

- ¡Le pedi su nombre de Invocador no su nombre Humano! - Fue interrumpido el joven.

- ¡Lo lamento! Mi nombre de Invocador es Snake, Latin Snake

- ¿Edad?

- ¡19 Años señor! - Respondio esta vez con mas confianza

- ¿Rango?

- ¡Rango 30 señor!

- Segun tus mentores dicen que estas listo para la prueba final ¿No es asi?

- ¡Si señor! ¡Estoy fisica y mentalmente preparado para esta prueba señor!

- Debo admitir que me agrado esa respuesta - Dijo el encapotado con una voz burlona, comencemos esta prueba

Llegaron otras 2 personas con tunicas esta vez azules, traian en sus manos un par de esferas transparentes del tamaño de pelotas de tenis, piedras muy pequeñas de colores con simbolos raros casi parecidas a monedas y una especie de tableta de roca con varios huecos del tamaño de un libro.

- Bien, para tu ultima prueba dale vida a estas runas, ponlas en la pagina de runas y sellalas con los orbes, si no tienes ni idea de que es lo que acabo de decir sera mejor que te retires y no nos hagas perder mas tiempo.

- ¡Claro que no señor! ¡Cumplire esta ultima tarea!

- El joven tomo una a una las piedras de colores sin saber que hacer

- Y Ahora.. que hago... se que estas son runas y esta tableta de roca es la pagina de runas, pero estan todas rotas nunca nos enseñaron a darles vida o como se llame y ¿sellarlas con los orbes? ¿Como rayos hago es? En la academia simplemente nos daban Runas ya hechas y las poníamos tal cual.

- ¡Tienes 5 minutos! - Grito el encapuchato de manera violenta

- ¿Que? - exclamaba, bien veamos...

El tiempo pasaba y el joven no sabia ni que hacer, acomodaba las piedras en los huecos de la tableta pero nada ocurria, seguian igual de rotas y descoloridas, ni mencionar las esferas que ni siquiera las habia tocado.

- ¡Le queda un minuto!

- ¡Rayos! - Se decia a si mismo el chico, he llegado tan lejos como para fallar aqui.

- ¡30 segundos!

- ¡Maldición! - Gritaba mientras tomaba ambas esferas, ¡No Fallare aqui!

Al decir esto ambas esferas cambiaron de color, una negra y la otra blanca comenzaron a brillar de tal manera que deslumbraron a todos en la sala pero fue fugaz y de la misma forma que se iluminaron se apagaron. Después de esto el joven quedo muy cansado y enfadado.

- Falle... lo lamento yo...

- ¡De que estas hablando! ¡mira tus runas! - Interrumpio una voz femenina del estrado

- ¿Que? - Exclamo sorprendido

Al mirar enfrente de el vio que aquellas piedras descoloridas y rotas habian recuperado su forma, una forma hexagonal y colorida casi brillante, los orbes desaparecieron pero la tableta habia recuperado un brillo y parecia dibujar una linea entre todas las runas

- Lo.. ¿lo logre? - Se decia el joven sorprendido

- ¡Asi es muchas felicidades Snake! - Dijo el mismo sujeto que habia estado hablando de forma violenta pero esta vez con una voz alegre

- ¡Ahora eres de manera oficial un invocador de la Liga de las Leyendas! - Dijo la voz femenina

Comenzaron a llenarlo de elogios, los asistentes se pusieron de pie y comenzarona a aplaudir, aun asi el joven se encontraba muy cansado como para responder y solopudo mencionar un gracias mientras se levantaba

- El joven Snake necesitara descanzo esta prueba es la mas dificil y aun no puedo creer que la haya superado - Dijo uno de los encapotados

- Llevenlo a su nuevo hogar en los niveles superiores - Gritaba otro lleno de alegria

- Gra... gracias - Decia el joven mientras cerraba los ojos y caia al suelo inconciente.

Tiempo despues el joven desperto en una gran habitacion, era muy bella muebles finos, espaciosa y una acojedora luz del Sol entraba por la ventana que daba directamente a su cama. Aun extrañado por lo que habia ocurrido no sabia como reaccionar ni donde estaba, simplemente se levanto de su cama, al darse cuenta vio que no tenia tunica alguna simplemente una pijama color blanco. Salio de la habitacion y noto que estaba en una casa, en ella no habia nadie mas que el, siguio buscando y justo en la mesa del comedor encontro una carta que decia:

"_Muchas felicidades joven Invocador, por haber superado su ultima prueba. A partir de ahora puede considerarse un Invocador de manera oficial. _

_Tal vez en este momento tenga muchas preguntas que le seran respondidas a su debido tiempo, por ahora disfrute de su tiempo libre en su nueva casa de parte de 'La Academia de guerra', tambien explore la ciudad y haga amistades ahora que hay tiempos tranquilos. En este lugar se encuentran otros Invocadores y algunos Campeones que han decidio hacer su hogar aqui._

_A continuacion le adjuntamos una pequeña identificacion que lo coloca como invocador oficial, como aun no ha decidio bajo que estandarte luchar su identificacion se encuentra de color blanco sin ningun emblema lo invitamos a reflexionar sobre sus metas personales y sus ambiciones para que pueda elegir a nombre de quien luchar._

_Aun asi, si no llega a decidirse puede mantenerla en blanco y luchar solo en aquellas disputas que vea mas favorables para sus objetivos personales, aun asi no le prometemos que sea elegido para estas ya que tenemos siempre como preferencia a aquellos que luchen bajo un estandarte_

_Sin mas por el momento nos despedimos calurosamente, si aun tiene mas dudas o ha decidido su estandarte venga a las oficinas centrales y con gusto lo atenderemos_

_Atentamente: Clara Broughward – Administracion de la Liga de Las leyendas"_

Al terminar de leer la carta el no pudo contener su felicidad

- Entonces ¿todo esto es mio? ¡SI!,

El joven dio un gran salto de alegria

- Pero la pregunta es... ¿Deberia seguir con Ionia? - Se decia el joven a si mismo - Se fue hace mucho tiempo de ahi y tal vez este viviendo en Demacia... o hasta en Pilvoter... no dudaria que tambien haya terminado en Noxus. Bien eso lo investigare luego, por ahora debo de averiguar cosas sobre este lugar.¿Donde comprare mi comida? ¿Tendre que limpiar todo yo solo? Que embrollo.

Salio de su casa y al salir vio un lindo vecindario con muchas casas, no se parecia en nada a el lugar donde aprendian los futuros invocadores que casi parecia un internado. Comenzo a dar vueltas por doquier sin un rumbo fijo, encontro un mercado y entro para comprar alimentos pero noto que no tenia nada de dinero consigo. Algo desanimado salio pero un vendedor lo detuvo

- ¿Eres nuevo por aqui verdad?

- ¿Quien lo pregunta?

- ¡Tranquilo chico! lo digo por que nunca te he visto por aqui, conosco casi todas las caras de por aqui y nunca habia visto la tuya. Mi nombre es Cassius

- Entiendo, asi es soy nuevo aqui. Llamame LatinSnake o Snake si gustas

- Imagino que no tienes dinero para comprar comida ¿no es asi Snake?

- Asi es pero.. ¿como lo sabes?

- Todos los novatos se preguntan lo mismo y tienen la respuesta en sus bolsillos siempre...

- ¿Eh?, exclamo Snake algo extrañado

- Te explicare, ¿tienes esa identificacion que te pone como "Invocador Oficial"?

- Sip asi es

- Bien, digamos que esa cosa es como una tarjeta de credito

- ¿Una que?

El vendedor comenzo a explicarle a Snake todo sobre esa idenficacion, que podia comprar comida con ella y algunos lujos, pero bajo un limite que dependia de su influencia dentro de la Liga de las Leyendas, los llamaban "Puntos de Influencia". Para tener mas de estos podia hacer dos cosas ya sea trabajo comunitario o participar en alguna disputa de la liga, a su vez podia conseguir algun trabajo extra para tener un extra de dinero.

- Creo entender ¿asi que esta es como mi billetera?

- Es correcto

- ¡Ahhhh! Muchas gracias, pero ¿por que me ayudas?

- Yo tambien fui un novato hace mucho tiempo, asi que no esta de mas guiar a los nuevos... y tambien soy un vendedor asi que compra aqui lo que necesites

- ¡Oh que bien!

Snake comenzo a ver los productos del vendedor y compro lo necesario para poder comer ese dia dio las gracias por todo y salio del lugar buscando que mas encontrar. En ese momento vio una especie de cafeteria a la cual entro, al entrar vio que estaban muchas personas conversando unos eran humanos y otros eran parecidos a pequeños humanos pero con apariencia algo animal, eran los llamados "Yordies" una especie que vive por todo Valoran a pesar de su pequeño tamaño pueden llegar a ser mas fuertes y resistentes que los humanos al igual que inteligentes. Snake se acerco a la barra y pidio un refresco de Uva, todo iba normal hasta que la persona que atendia hizo un extraño comentario

- Otro loco por lo morado...

- ¿Disculpe?

- No nada, aqui tienes

El comenzo a tomar su bebida mientras miraba a su alrededor y veia a la gente conversando, algunos con pinta amable otros no tanto. Algunos solos y otros acompañados. Habia gente de todos los tipos y colores. En ese momento una chica "Yordie" sentro al lugar, iba vestida con unas ropas extrañas color rojo con dorado y un gran sombrero del mismo color. Se escuchaba a la chica hablar sola.

- Solo tomaremos uno mas y regresaremos a casa ¿de acuerdo Pix?

- Snake se extraño un poco al escuchar a esta chica hablando sola pero no le tomo importancia, la chica se sento cerca suyo y le hablo al dependiente

- ¡Oye! ¡Un refresco de Uva y que sea rapido! - Mientras se quitaba el sombrero y limpiaba el sudor de su frente

- Lo lamento se nos termino señorita.

- ¡¿Que! ¿Pero.. pero como? - comenzo a gritar la chica Yordie algo enfadada

- Ese chico compro el ultimo lo lamento - mientras señalaba a Snake

- ¡Tuuuuuuuu! - Exclamo la chica mientras señalaba a Snake

- ¿Eh? ¿Espera que hice?

- ¡Pix! ¡Vamos a por el!

De la nada una pequeña hada salio del sombrero de la Chica Yodie y rodeo a Snake. Esta no hacia nada pero se veia lista para atacar

- ¿Que te ocurre niña? ¡Pero si no te he hecho nada!

- Tu.. tu te tomaste el ultimo refresco d Uva y... ¡no te lo perdonare! - Exclamaba la chica con lagrimas en los ojos

- ¿Eh? ¿Eso es todo? - Alegaba Snake pero ahora con una voz mas tranquila

- ¡Si! ¡Pix Polimorfi...!

Antes de que la chica pudiese termianr su frase Snake la interrumpio

- Si lo querias solo tenias que pedirlo

- ¿Eh?, Se detuvo la chica

- Si querias este refresco solo tenias que pedirlo, parece que te gustan mucho mas que a mi ten tomalo - Respondia Snake con una pequeña sonrisa

La chica aun con una expresion de enfado se acerco y tomo el refresco de manera rapida

- Pero no te arrepientas

- Tranquila no me arrepentire

La expresion de la chica cambio de un momento a otro a una gran sonrisa, mientras bebia el refresco con una alegria y emocion que no se podian describir

- ¡Ahhh! ¡Estubo delicioso!

- Jeje, por cierto ¿cual es tu nombre?

- ¿Por que quieres saberlo? - Respondio la chica

- Si estabas a punto de atacarme creo que al menos deberia saber tu nombre ¿no crees?

- Llamame Lulu, encantada de conocerte

- Oh lindo nombre, llamame Snake ¿Por cierto tu eres una invocadora?

- No, yo soy una campeona de la liga

- ¿Que? ¿De verdad?

- ¿Si por que esa cara? Snack...Snock...

- Es Snake, pero... es que no pense que fueses una campeona... Por lo que contaban imagine que los campeones serian personas... no se...

- ¿Grandes y fuertes?

- No exactamente pero algo parecido

- Te dire un secretito, los campeones venimos en toooodos tamaños y colores no te sorprendas de nada

- Entiendo... perdon por ello

- No te preocupes, eres novato ¿verdad?

- Si... ¿como es que todos lo saben?

- Cuando llevas un tiempo aqui puedes notar como se comportan lo novatos, no usan del todo la materia gris

- Gracias por el cumplido - dijo Snake con una voz algo desanimada

- De nada ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

- Adelante pregunta

- Siempre he querido hacerle esta pregunta a un novato ¿Porque te uniste como invocador a la liga?

- ¿Eh?

- ¡Si! ¿Que o quien es tu motivacion para unirte aqui? Es dificil y duro llegar hasta aqui asi que ¿Por que?

- He leido que las personas que se unen a la liga tienen muchas influencias en el mundo

- Aja ¿y eso que? ¿Eres otro mas que busca dinero? - Mencionaba Lulu algo desilucionada

- No, de hecho eso no me interesa

- ¿Entonces? - Respondio Lulu con una inmensa curiosidad

La expresion de Snake cambio bruscamente de una sonrisa a una mueca algo triste y un silencio incomodo los cubrio a ambos.


End file.
